Durmstrang
by Viktor Krum's lazyllama101
Summary: Dumbledore send Hermione to an all boys school. Some things from her past come back to haunt her but when someone helps her chase away the ghosts of her past,a new love is formed
1. Chapter 1

Breathing out a sigh she walked to the headmaster's office. She knew that Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about something. The war was over that summer and Harry won, but unfortunately died with Lord Voldamort. Along with him, all the Weasleys, except for Charlie, died; she didn't stay in contact with him it was too much to bear. All of The Order of the Phoenix, except for Dumbledore, were dead, but most importantly, her parents were killed. It was before school year started and she was feeling depressed. Submerging herself into her work, she was becoming very thin. Her honey eyes lost their spark and now were a dull muddy brown. Once, her unruly locks bounced as she moved; now they hung from her head not moving very much at all.

Something always connected them to her; she had a picture of The Golden Trio, as so many people called them, in a golden locket that she always kept around her neck. Harry and Ron gave it to her before the final battle. On the back it was engraved, _We love you Hermione, love Harry and Ron._ When ever she looked at it, tears flooded from her eyes. She had a feeling that all of them, were looking down at her from heaven.

Sighing once more, she arrived in the hallway that held the spiral staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. The hallway still looked the same as it did when she was in first year. The golden arches and multi-colored paintings lining the walls of wizards and witches from the past, and a gargoyle that sat in the head of the hall, grey and gloomy, but standing proudly, protecting what was hidden up those spiral stairs. Walking to the gargoyle she smiled at the memories of her childhood, being a child in war times forced you to grow up quickly. She was supposed to be seventeen but she felt like she was twenty seven. Aging her through all the hardships and stress of fighting for the light and not taking the easy way out, as so many people did. Standing at right in front of the gargoyle, she sighed and looked up at the sculpture.

"Acid Pops," Hermione sighed in a barely audible tone. The gargoyle jumped aside, never the less and revealed the spiral staircase. Stepping onto one of the moving steps, she was moved upward to the top to the circular room that led to Dumbledore's office. As Hermione walked into his room, everything was as she remembered it. Strange gadgets and books were strewn across the room. A man with a long white beard and mischievous, sparking blue eyes sat at the desk near the center of the room. He was wearing dark purple robes with silver crescent moons. Smiling at her, she knew he had something planned, she just didn't know what exactly.

"Hermione, my dear, how are you?" the man with the purple robes on asked her with a wistful smile.

"Not bad Albus and yourself?" Hermione answered Albus. They had been on first name basis since they were the only two left.

"Better then usual," he replied, the twinkle in his eyes shown even brighter.

"What are you planning Albus?" Hermione said wearily knowing that she was right.

"I have made some…arrangements for you Hermione."

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this," Dumbledore just smiled and lowered his eyes to look her over.

"My dear, I know that you wish to continue your education and graduate, but sadly here, you would not be able to concentrate."

"What are you talking about? I can concentrate fine. I do my work and get high marks!" She stood up as she was speaking to him.

"Hermione you need to get away from here, that's why I had placed you in another school." The twinkle in his eyes got brighter still and his voice was as calm as if he was discussing the weather.

"Where?"

"Let's just say that you will need a very heavy winter coat."

"You're avoiding the question Albus," her voice rising with each word she spoke, growing more frustrated with his answers.

"Yes, I know that I am avoiding you questions. It will be good for you not to know. Anyway, we will go shopping tomorrow for clothes and everything else you may need. Then you will be on the train the next day for your new school." Hermione groaned and sunk back into her seat. "Now then, go back to the Gryffindor dormitory and get some rest. We will be leaving at nine am sharp. Meet me in the Great Hall. Goodnight Hermione." He smiled as she got up to leave.

"Goodnight Albus," walking out of the room, she sped down the spiral staircase and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. Passing paintings, they called to her and asked why she was running. Ignoring all of them, she stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady stood in front of the Tower and looked at her nails. Hermione waited patiently but as the seconds passed by, she grew impatient.

"Excuse me Fat Lady but I would like to go inside now." Hermione said as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Dear, I need the password." The Fat Lady smiled down at Hermione from her golden frame.

"Oh right, Salt and Vinegar crisps," when Hermione made up the password, she was craving those. The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through the hole behind the portrait. It closed behind her and she laid on one of the red couches next to the fire. It was starting to go out so she cast a charm on it to reheat it. Almost instantly it burst back into a roaring fire. Snuggling into the couch she sighed and brought her knees up to her chest for warmth. Deciding that it was much to cold, she pushed herself up from the couch and up to her room. Trudging up the stairs, she opened her door and went to her bed. She didn't even bother changing, just collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.

XxX

The next morning her alarm woke her up at six am. Running the sleep away from her eyes, she rolled over and shut off the alarm clock before she threw it at the wall. Stretching her arms over her head and yawning loudly, she rose out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Her joints popping as she walked. Quickly turning on the hot water, she stripped down and went inside. Letting the warm water wake her up she washed her hair and body. Stepping out, Hermione did a quick drying spell and left the bathroom to get dressed. Hermione put on a red plain muggle shirt with the words; _I'm to good for you_ across the chest in black and a plain pair of jeans that were flared at the bottom but hugged her hips at the top, matching it up with a pair of black flat soled sneakers. Her make up was done simply, light brown eyeliner and chapstick. Looking into the mirror it spoke to her.

"You look wonderful Hermione," the mirror said in a voice that sounded way to hyper for this time in the morning. She did look good she would have to admit that, for some reason, the shine started come back into her eyes and her hair bounced a little more. She thanked god that her hair was beginning to straighten out. Before she left, she ran a brush through it and left for the Great Hall.

Breakfast was the same, eggs, toast bacon and pancakes. Hermione grabbed some toast and jam that was on the table. Spreading it over the toasted piece of bread, she placed her knife down and broke off a piece of toast. Chewing, she looked up at the Head Table to see Dumbledore in a pair of jeans with a sweatshirt on. She almost burst out laughing to see him in this way, but she remembered that they would have to go through muggle London before they could get her supplies.

Dumbledore looked down at her and smiled. Professor Jennings sneered at Hermione. The old woman didn't like muggle-borns and didn't think that they should be taught magic. Hermione looked back at her breakfast and wasn't hungry anymore. Pushing back her plate, she sighed and waited for Albus to finish. At eight fifty five, they both stood up and walked to the back of the Great Hall. Albus smiled at Hermione, to him she was the daughter that he never had, and to her she was her father figure.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and disappeared. Hermione felt the similar crushing feeling and that she was going through a very tight space. When her feet reached the ground a few seconds later, she stumbled a bit but quickly regained her balance. Dumbledore looked down at her and released her hand.

"Stay close and follow me," he ordered before walking quickly to another place. Hermione straggled along and somehow managed to keep up. They walked into a building and Dumbledore smiled brightly at the woman at the front desk.

"Hello we are here to see the tailor," the woman nodded and went to the back of the store. A few minutes of waiting, a man in black clothing with long black hair came to greet them in the front.

"Hello Albus, how are you?" The man greeted.

"Quite good Timothy and yourself?"

"I can't complain. Now down to business, what do you need?"

"Come over here to the corner I don't want her arguing that she doesn't need it." Albus said pointing to the back corner of the room. Timothy nodded and walked with Albus to the far side of the room. Once he was sure that she couldn't hear them, he put a silencing charm around them, just in case.

"Now Timothy, I need robes that would be suitable to wear in arctic conditions, a warm coat, sweaters, warm pants and so on. Do you have any that would fit her just right?" Timothy nodded his head and smiled.

"We just got in a shipment of winter clothes this week. I think that they are just what you need. They change to whatever color you feel like wearing and stay at a certain temperature. Perfect right? One of the genius ideas of the wizarding world." The both smiled and nodded their heads. Albus paid while Timothy packed up the garments and placed them in a blue shopping bag. Hermione rushed over to the cash register.

"What are you doing? I can't let you buy all this for me! It's too much" Hermione yelled at the old man that ignored her and finished paying for the items. She turned her back and looked out the front window of the shop. Dumbledore and Timothy shook their heads. Timothy handed Albus the bags and said goodbye to his friend. Hermione followed after him.

They went to Diagon Alley and bought Hermione's supplies for school, even though she kept insisting that she pay, he heard no word or it. He simply said that it was a going away gift and that he wanted to treat her. They went into Hermione's favorite book store, Florish and Bots. Browsing the shelves, she came across a book that saddened her. Picking up the book, she read the title out loud.

"Harry Potter, the boy that saved us all." Sighing, she put the book back on the shelf and strolled to the front where Dumbledore was waiting for her with her school books. He knew the glum look on her face and patted her shoulder lightly. Turning her head up to look at the old man's eyes; she found that gentle smile that could make her feel better. He was like her father, and almost every father had that smile, it always makes you feel better even if it isn't much, it was still there.

Finally when they finished she snuck back up to her room and placed the items in her dark brown trunk. Searching for something, she dug around in the bottom of the trunk until a sack filled with galleons was seen. She pulled it out and wrote a note. Putting the money and the note in her pocket, she went up to the owlery. Finding a dark brown tawny owl, she placed a few of the galleons into another sack she had in her back pocket and attached it to its leg. Placing the letter in its beak, she let it take off.

The bird tapped on the Headmaster's window and he opened it to let the bird in. He pulled off the sack and took the letter. Giving the owl a treat and some water, he opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Albus,_

_I know that you did not want me to pay you back for today, but I felt guilty that you spent so much money on me. I know this won't compare to what you spent on me today, but here is seventeen galleons. I will talk to you in the morning, have a good nights rest. _

_Fondly,_

_Hermione J. Granger_

Shaking his head, he opened the sack and there were seventeen galleons sitting piled on top of each other in the bottom of the bag. He placed it in the pocket of his robes; he would slip the galleons to her one way or another. Stretching, he looked at his watch that had too many hands. It was eleven o'clock already. Tomorrow she was leaving for a new school, and hopefully happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

_Tomorrow she was leaving for a new school, and hopefully happiness._

Hermione woke early the next day. Even though the night before she was up late packing and making sure that she didn't leave anything behind. The room looked so empty. Before it had all of her books and clothes, but not it was just a bare room with no identity of the person there before. The only things that she didn't pack were her toiletries, her clothes for the next day, the pajamas that she was wearing and her blankets. Throwing the blankets off, she sleepily went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Stepping out of the shower stall, she walked cautiously to the mirror and wiped the steam off of the shinny surface. Inspecting herself, she noticed that her face seemed less harsh some how and her eyes glistened in the lights of the bathroom. For a second, Hermione saw who she used to be. The fun loving book-worm that was innocent and untouched by war. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared and just Hermione Jane Granger looked back at her, the girl that lost almost everything. She still had Dumbledore, but it wasn't the same as when she was with Ron, Harry and even Ginny. Tears began to fall from her brown eyes and she wiped them away vigorously. She couldn't dwell on the past anymore, they wouldn't have wanted her to. Yes, they would have wanted her to remember but not let it take away her life away and sink into nothingness.

Finally, she looked out of the doorway of the bathroom to her room, or the room that used to be hers. Gathering all of her bathing supplies, she placed them in her trunk. Hermione glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the window sill. It was where she and Ron had had their first kiss.

_Flashback_

_It was the last day before they were to leave for summer vacation. Hermione was sitting on the ledge of the window that looked out to the Forbidden Forest. She didn't hear the door open but it closed with a click. Her head shot to the intruder her wand pointed at him. Placing her wand back into her pocket, Ron stepped into the light and smiled. His ears turning a light pink, after all he had never been in a girl's room, except for Ginny's. He came to the window sill and sat down across from her. He just sat there admiring her. Hermione became unnerved and shifted uncomfortably. Ron sighed and moved closer to her still. She could feel that he was almost on top of her. Looking up, her honey brown eyes stared into his ocean blue ones. _

"_Hermione I just came here to tell you that I will miss you a lot this summer." Ron's ears turned the famous Weasley red. _

"_Yes, Ron I'll miss you too," Hermione sighed. Ron did something unexpected, he kissed her. His lips were soft and warm against her chapped lips. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands lay at her sides, she was still in shock. It took a few seconds for it to click to her; Ron Weasley was kissing her, Hermione Granger. Almost on instinct, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she kissed him back. Ron grinned slightly into the kiss and nipped at her bottom lip for access. Gladly she complied and his tongue explored her mouth, lightly tapping on her teeth and the roof of her mouth before massaging his tongue with hers. Gently, she pushed her tongue against his, he groaned in the back of his throat. Hermione broke away from the kiss panting. She looked at Ron who grinned at her. Their foreheads pressed against each other and he held her hand. He pulled away from her._

"_I'll owl you over the summer okay Hermione? I promise. I'll see you tomorrow on the train." He smiled at her. That was one of the last smile she ever saw on his face._

_End Flashback_

She wiped a tear that fell from her eye and stuffed her blanket into the dark brown trunk. Closing the lid, she took off her towel and started to get dressed; pulling on a pair of black jeans that were set low on her hips and showed off her tattoo on her lower back when she bent over. It was a red rose. Harry and Ron had gotten ones too. Harry had phoenix on his right shoulder and Ron had a dragon down his back. They all had chosen each others. Harry chose hers, she chose Ron's and Ron chose Harry's of course. They had gotten the tattoos before they gave her the locket. Shaking the thoughts of her tattoo experience out of her head, she pulled a shirt over her head that was red and in black letters it said, _I love boys with foreign accents._ Bending down, she placed black heels on her feet and strapped them up. Going over to the mirror, she preformed a drying spell on her hair and a few beauty spells to do her make up. When the spell was complete, she checked over that everything was to her liking. Her eyeliner lined her eyes just enough to accent her eyes but not enough to make them look like she hadn't gotten sleep in ages. Light golden eye shadow blended in well with her pale skin. For her lips, a clear chap stick that just softened her lips. She hated when girls put on so much lip gloss that it looked like they had drool all over their lips. To her, it was disgusting.

Placing all of her things in her trunk, she levitated it to the common room. Gently placing it down she shrunk it and placed it into her pocket, her wand in her other. Checking her watch it was almost nine o'clock by the time she was in the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat at the Head Table eating his pancakes and sipping his coffee. Hermione sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate her breakfast slowly. The clock suddenly started to chime and Hermione jumped up slightly. Albus got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione. She knew it was time to go, time to leave her home, time for her new school. He smiled the whole time. When he reached her, he asked her,

"Hermione, do you have everything ready to go?"

"Yes, Professor, everything is in my pocket" she patted her pocket gently to make sure that it was there, even though she knew that it was there.

"Very good Hermione, now do you want to ride the train to your new school or do you want to floo there?" Hermione thought for a few seconds and came to her answer.

"I think it would be best if we flooed so I can set myself up before anyone else gets there."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He motioned for her to follow him. Walking down the halls of Hogwarts, she realized that it would be her last time for a very long time that she would walk these halls. Trying to remember every detail of the wondrous school, she almost fell onto Dumbledore when he stopped. Luckily, she only stumbled and looked up to see the grey gargoyle guarding the office. Suddenly that gargoyle shifted aside and Dumbledore stepped onto the spiral staircase. Hermione followed suit and glanced at the pictures. The frames were empty. They must be with some other portraits. Walking down a short hallway, Dumbledore opened the door and walked inside, holding the door open for Hermione to come inside.

Sighing, she stepped inside the circular office and sat down in one of the plush chairs. Dumbledore went to the fireplace and threw a small amount of floo powder into the fireplace. He stuck his head through and was talking to someone. Two minutes later Dumbledore's head came back into view he had a smile and that twinkle in his shining blue eyes. Straightening his robes, he dusted them off of any ash that might have stuck to them.

"Hermione come along now, we have to get you settled and you schedule worked out with your new head master. Just to tell you, you will be graduation this year, but they graduate at a much later age than here."

"How old are they?"

"Twenty or twenty one I think," Hermione was in shock to say the least, but there was nothing she could do. Snapping to her senses, she stood up and walked to the fireplace. Dumbledore grabbed her hand and muttered something. In a flash of green smoke, they were gone.

XxX

As soon as it started, it was over. They were in a foreign fireplace. They walls were dark and lined with strange objects. She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off her shirt and jeans. Dumbledore was talking to a man with dark scraggly hair and very bad teeth. Albus turned to her and motioned for her to come forward. Complying with his wishes, she stepped beside him and looked at the strange man.

"This is Head Master Igor Karkaroff. He will be you new Head Master." Hermione nodded her head and gave a weak smile. In turn, he nodded his head to her in compliance. He started to speak.

"Her-myown-ninny Granger you vill be learning in zis school yes?" Hermione nodded and he continued it was a little bit hard to understand him with his accent. She knew it was Bulgarian and she thanked Merlin that her mother forced her to learn it when she was a child. Not using it frequently she might have forgot some things but she guessed that she would be alright.

"You are ze only female student we haff had at Durmstrang. You vill haff your own room." Hermione was shocked once again, an all boys school? What was Dumbledore thinking? She would ponder this later. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad here.

"Here iz your uniform. You vill vear it when you are in classes and at mealz." He gave her a short red skirt and a short black long sleeve shirt that had the Dumstrang crest on it. Placing the items in her arms, she nodded once again.

"You vill be announced at ze meal vhen ze students arrive." Hermione nodded absently and smiled weakly at Dumbledore.

"Well, if everything is done, I must be off. Good Luck Hermione. I will see you soon." Dumbledore smiled and walked back into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Once Dumbledore was gone, Karkaroff lead Hermione to a room in the north tower. The painting in front of the room was a scene of dark clouds swirling around the moon. A werewolf howled in the painting.

"Mizz. Granger, the password is seeker." Karkaroff looked at the painting and then to the girl.

"Seeker," the werewolf howled once more and let Hermione through to the room. It was mahogany. Turing around she bid Karkaroff goodbye and went to unpack her things. Before Karkaroff left he told her that he would get her when the meals started so he could introduce her to the students and that she needed to wear her uniform. Hermione nodded and went through a short hallway.

It wasn't like the entrance of the room, it was somehow different. The common room (as she would call it) was neat and comfortable with its dark chairs and desks. The deep wood of the furniture helped her feel at home. But in the hallway, nothing was there to distract her from the grey walls. She reached a door and turned the knob slowly. Pushing open the door, she gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. Dark red walls with mahogany furniture and flooring, the bedspread was dark red also. Everything matched. She dumped her uniform onto the bed. A second door in the room opened to a bathroom. It had black marble counter tops and sinks. Along with a walk in shower with enough room for two people, in the center was a tub. That was massive also. It had deep sides and jets to make it a Jacuzzi. Smiling, she couldn't wait until tonight so she could try it out.

Moving back into her bedroom, she placed her things into an armoire and her toiletries into the bathroom along the counter top by the sink. Padding softly into her bedroom, she looked at the uniform. It would fit her fine, but it was so short. The skirt she didn't mind but the shirt would show off her abs. She had nice abs but it was cold here. So, she figured, she'd just transfigure it to a normal length. Pulling off her clothes, she put her uniform on. It did look nice on her. Hermione kept on the heels that she was wearing and went back to her trunk and pulled out a book, _Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts year 7._ In England, your schooling only went up to year seven but here it went beyond that. Dumbledore had told her that everything was the same but they went at a slower pace.

She went back to the common room and sat in front of the fire, reading. A knock on the door shook her from her reading. Hermione opened the portrait and stepped out into the hallway. Karkaroff stood at the door and looked at her.

"Ze students haff been seated and zey are waiting for me. I vill make introduction and I vill let you enter ze dinning room. Very good yes?" Hermione nodded her head at her new Head Master. Karkaroff walked quickly to the dining hall and walked to the back where all the professors were. He stood up and started his speech.

"Velcome back to Durmstrang men. Now zat zat iz out of ze vay, I vould like to introduce a new student in tenth year. Zey haff been sent here from Hogvarts School of Vitchcraft and Vizardry. Zey haff sent us a brilliant mind and ve vill not let it go to vaste. Let me introduce Miss Her-myown-ninny Granger." The doors opened and a girl walked through. It was completely silent. The girl that walked through the doors had long legs, a toned body, long wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. In a few words she was beautiful. Looking around the room, she didn't know anyone. Seating herself at the edge of a table with older boys, she sat next to a boy with dark brown hair, broad shoulders, and a crooked nose. Karkaroff cleared his throat and began talking again.

Soon after that, the food appeared and everyone started to eat. Being hungry, she took a piece of meat and a glass of liquor. She didn't know why she like liquor, but she always had it with her evening meal when she was at home, so she had it here. The boy next to her looked at her as she drank the liquor. Hermione noticed that the boy next to her was staring. Facing him, she smiled and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Hermione Granger," the boy looked at her; her features were soft and delicate with dark brown eyes.

"Viktor Krum," he said quietly.

"You name seems familiar, but I can't place where I know your name from."

"I play Quidditch," he grunted. Great, another girl that wants a Quidditch player, wonderful, he thought sarcastically to himself.

"Oh, well that's a surprise. I guess Ron and Harry knew a lot more about Quidditch than I do." Viktor was taken back by that statement, she didn't know much about Quidditch, so maybe she just wants to be friends.

"Vhat do you mean by knew?"

"Oh um they're dead," Hermione said, her voice dropping a few pitches.

"I am sorry,"

"It's alright, you didn't know," Viktor nodded his head and finished his meal. He was about to get up when Hermione did also.

"Vhere are you going Her-myown-ninny?" He asked as they both walked in the direction of the north tower.

"To my bedroom," Hermione said rolling her eyes as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I know zat but vhere in your room?"

"In the north tower why?"

"That is vhere my room iz also. I vill valk you to your room yes?" Hermione nodded and walked beside Viktor to her room. Oddly enough, their rooms were right near each other. They stopped at the painting of the werewolf and Hermione mumbled the password. Viktor made sure that she went in and that the portrait was closed firmly before he went to his room. He went into the bedroom and grabbed a towel, placing it over his shoulder, he went into the bathroom. He opened the door when he saw Hermione in the bathtub. The bubbles covered up everything except the top of her breasts. Her head was leaning back against the side and she sighed. Suddenly she started to talk to herself.

"At least I met someone today. Viktor is handsome but I don't really care about that. As long as he's a good man, that's all that matters right? It doesn't hurt that he is but I hope he can talk about something more then Quidditch like Ron and Harry did. God I miss them so much, even when they only talked about Quidditch. That was what made them teach me how to fly. I remember that day. The look on Ron's face when I made that deal with them that I would let them teach me how to fly if they would shut up about the stupid game." Hermione laughed and continued, "I do hope that I can make one friend here, but that would be a dream right? Why do I have to be the only girl in this school?" With that Hermione dunked her head under the water and grabbed her towel. Stepping out of the tub Hermione dried herself off and went back into her room. Viktor on the other hand felt like a pervert. He looked on a girl taking a bath and talking about him. He knew that this was going to be a very long year.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap:**_

_He knew that this was going to be a very long year._

**a/n: bold means that they are talking in Bulgarian. **

Viktor slowly closed the door and made sure that she didn't notice that it was open in the first place, or worse, it lead straight to his room. He walked straight into his room and locked the bathroom door tightly. Sighing, he slumped onto his bed and looked up onto the plain ceiling. What the heck am I going to do? He thought. I have a girl, no woman in the room next to me and sharing a bathroom never the less.

Suddenly he heard a quiet turning of the knob on his door; it was coming from the bathroom door. Slowly, he rose from the bed and went over to the white bathroom door. Taking down all the locks, he opened the door to find Hermione standing in the doorway. Shock was written all over her face.

"Um hello Viktor," she said nervously. She was shaking slightly and her eyes darted all over the room, landing everywhere else but on him. Finally after an inspection of his room, her beautiful honey eyes landed on him.

Viktor looked her over while her eyes darted everywhere. She was in her pajamas, if they could even be called that. She was wearing a black nightdress. It went down to her feet and hugged her every curve. The top part plunged down and he could see an ample amount of cleavage. He had to keep his mouth securely closed so his jaw wouldn't drop down to the floor. It was a beautiful contrast to her creamy white skin. Hermione stared at him, when she looked at his face; she noticed his eyes were somewhere else. Slightly shaking her head, Hermione placed her hand on Viktor's chin and pulled it up slightly so she could look into his eyes. She was shocked. His eyes were the most brilliant color of brown. His cheeks turned a slight pink. He cleared his throat suddenly.

"Hello Her-myown-ninny, vhat are you doing here?"

"Just looking around and seeing what's behind the doors." He shook his head and sighed.

"Vell, you found zat ve are sharing a bathroom,"

"Yes, we are,"

"Vell, I think zat since you haff seen my room I should see yours yes?"

"I guess so," Hermione turned around and Viktor followed her to her bedroom. And into the cage I go. Viktor thought sarcastically. He was shocked to see that her room wasn't like his at all. It had dark red walls and a blanket to match. Everything was dark. It was completely different from his room. His only had everything that was necessary, a bed, a window and a dresser for his clothing. Everything, from wall to wall, was green. He shook his head and looked back at her. She was sitting on her bed looking at him, smiling none the less.

He didn't know why people smiled at him, but he normally didn't like it. When she smiled it felt like he was the only one in the room, well he was at that point, for some strange reason, he wanted to smile back. That was odd for him because he didn't smile, not even when he caught the snitch, but for her, he did.

"Well, what do you think?" She still smiled at him.

"It iz very nice," he couldn't think of anything to say because it would come out wrong. So he concluded that the less he said the better off he was. Hermione gracefully pushed off the bed and walked towards Viktor. Placing her hand on his forearm, she whispered in his ear.

"Viktor," She gently moved forward and he moved backwards, moving closer to the bathroom door.

"Viktor," he was almost in the bathroom and he kept his eyes locked with hers. She walked slowly, not taking her hand off of his forearm. They were completely in the bathroom when she moved on her tip toes and whispered even more softly,

"Goodnight Viktor," she let go of his arm and walked back to her room closing the door behind her. Viktor just stood there in shock, staring at the door that held his Hermione. Wait, my Hermione? He didn't expect that. Sighing deeply, he walked back to his room and laid face down on his forest green bed spread. I can't believe that I have to live with her. How am I ever going to survive? He flipped over and muttered a spell and the lights went out. He tried to fall asleep but went into the bathroom instead to see if Hermione was still up.

Meanwhile in her room, Hermione was thinking the same thing he was. She really didn't think that sharing a room near a boy would be so… exhausting. After all, she put on her best nightgown and went around making sure that everything was tidy. She didn't know that Viktor was behind the other door in the bathroom but, she had a sneaking suspicion. So being the girl that she was, she went through the door to find Viktor. He was like a road block or something. Standing there, just looking at her. She did the only sensible thing; she didn't look at him until she was sure that his gaze wasn't so surprised. To top everything off, he asked to go into her room. She was about to say no but she couldn't resist his brown eyes. When he came through the door of her room, he just stood there. And telling her it was nice? What was that all about? It looked like the common room, which she thought he had been in a million times. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable that he was in her room. Doing what she did when a boy would leave her alone (Ginny taught her this technique before she died), she flirted shamelessly and sexually. It worked! She was shocked at how easily it came to her. The other times she tried it, it never worked. Maybe you like him, an annoying voice penetrated her mind. Dismissing the thought, she felt sleep take over her, the light in her room shut off magically, but a smile was there as the door closed.

XxX

That morning, Hermione was awoken by a black owl tapping at her window. She opened the window and the large black owl flew in. Sitting on her headboard, it looked at her quizzically and sat silently just staring at her. She took the letter and opened it. It was her schedule.

_**Advanced Potions- Tircheck**_

**_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts- Belotislov_**

_**Care of Magical Creatures- Gayduk**_

**_Advanced Transfigurations- Chykoffsky_**

**_Dark Arts Study- Andirychuk_**

_**Independent Study- Kupriyenko**_

She got dressed and went down to breakfast. She sat in the hall at the far end and grabbed a piece of toast. She looked at her schedule again to memorize it. Breaking her toast into pieces, she popped a piece into her mouth and a boy sat next to her. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall, his head was a good few inches above her own, and he had muscles, it didn't show, but she could tell that they were there. The boy tapped her on the shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"Hello I am Slav,"

"Hello I am Hermione,"

"Her-myown-ninny?"

"No, Her my own knee,"

"Her-myown-ninny,"

"Um, close enough," Slav blushed a slight pink at the choppiness of her name from his lips. Hermione shook her head and smiled gently at him. He smiled back, just a small sweet smile. She noticed that many of the boys here did not smile for some reason, but then again, that was the way that the teachers were and she guessed that they learned that from them and at home. Slav was talking animatedly about something and Hermione just nodded and smiled, not wanted to be rude. Finally, he caught his breath and looked at her carefully.

"Vhat?"

"**You know, if you want to talk to me in Bulgarian you can," **she smiled at the shocked look on his face.

"**You speak?"**

"**Yes I do is that a problem?"**

"**No, I'm just surprised that's all,"**

"**Well, that's okay. What class do you have first?"**

"**Um Potions with Tircheck"**

"**Me too, can you show me where the classroom is. I'm afraid I don't know my way around here very well,"** Slav nodded and stood up from the table. He waited for her to stand up from the table before extending his arm to her in a gentlemanly fashion. She nodded and grabbed his forearm lightly. He walked to the back of the dinning hall and opened the door. She walked through from under his arm and waited for him to close the door.

As they walked through the dark dreary hall, she felt a chill run through her and shivered involuntarily. Slav looked down at Hermione and slipped off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She shook her head but accepted it never the less. The jacket was warm and smelled like the forest. Hermione inhaled and sighed. Slav suddenly stopped and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"**Slav what's wrong?"** He didn't answer, just looked straight ahead and glared into the shadows. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and pulled his wand out from his pocket. A man walked out from the shadows. She knew his features and that walk, it looked like the entire earth was crashing around his shoulders and he had to hold it up.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped and removed Slav's arm from around her. She rushed over to him. His nose was dripping blood and he had a black eye. Quickly pulling out her wand, she stopped the nosebleed and grabbed a cloth from the side her skirt. She always kept a handkerchief with her just incase Harry or Ron got into a fight and she needed to apply pressure to the wound. As they say, old habits die hard. Placing the cloth under his nose, she quickly worked on his eye. Tapping it lightly, so he wasn't hurt, his black eye disappeared. Smiling at him, she brushed her hand against his face. Gently she applied pressure to his cheekbones, just to make sure that nothing else was broken, or that was what she told herself. Nothing was broken, so she tugged the handkerchief from his nose and turned his head from side to side. The bleeding had stopped and there was minimal swelling.

Viktor could not believe how careful she was with him. Normally, the person that healed him was forceful and in turn caused more damage. She was gentle and caring, only his mother had been this way. Hermione was not like his mother. True his mother was beautiful, but she was simply gorgeous. That was where the similarities ended. He had not known her long, but she liked everything to be simple, while his mother thrived on controversy, that didn't involve him of course.

He was about to speak, when Slav spoke up.

"**Her-myown-ninny we should get to class. You do not want to be late for your first day,"** Slav said as he pulled on Hermione's arm. She was a little reluctant to leave him but she went along anyway, after all, it was the first day and she didn't want to be late for classes. Viktor looked at them as they walked away. Slav turned his head and smirked at Viktor. Viktor clenched his fists and walked to Potions class with Professor Tircheck.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_Viktor clenched his fists and walked to Potions class with Professor Tircheck._

Hermione walked down the hallway with Slav and sighed. Slav looked over at the girl and smiled, moving in front of her. He picked up her chin with his thumb and index finger. The look in her eyes was confused, but Hermione suddenly knew what was happening when his head slowly descended in the angle as to kiss her lips. Thinking quickly, Hermione turned her head, so he only kissed her cheek. It was clear that he like her in some form or another (whether it was because she was the only girl or he really liked her, personally she thought it was the first one). Pulling away, she flushed and walked into the potions classroom with Slav on her heels.

Sitting in the cold hard seat, she looked around the room and sighed. It was just like Professor Snape's classroom, dark, mysterious, and cold. Slav sat with his friend but kept a close watch on her. Viktor walked in and looked for an empty seat. The only seat open was next to Hermione. Grudgingly, he sat next to her and pulled out his textbook. Glancing over at Hermione, Viktor noticed that she all ready had her school things out, ready to take notes. Suddenly the door flew open and a grumpy looking man stormed through the door. He glared around the room at the students and his eyes stopped on Hermione. She shivered involuntarily as the old man glared at her harder than any of the other students.

"**I am Professor Tircheck you will address me as so or you will be in detention faster then you can blink. Now, I am told that we have a new _female _student. Hopefully she will be able to keep up with you _men_." **The glint in his eyes looked like he was going to fail her every instant she made a mistake. She swore to herself that she would be perfect.

"**Now that you all know what you should have known all this time since you were first years, now get to work and Miss Granger, do you need help brewing a simple potion?" **He sneered at her and looked oddly like Snape. She shook her head and Tircheck flicked his wand. The instructions appeared on the front board. Hermione laughed slightly, a potion to heal major wounds. Quickly she gathered the required materials and set off to work. She had all ready brewed this several times during the war because of Harry and the Order. Shaking her head, she quickly started the potion and set up the caldron. Working carefully as she always did, she didn't notice the several people watching her work.

Viktor looked at her hands as she swiftly but carefully pieced the potion together and stirring it as she had brewed this before. Shaking, he glanced at his potion and continued to work, trying not to look at her. Slav glanced at her and smirked. So, she's good at potions, maybe she will do my work? Hmmm this could work out for me, he thought. Tircheck glared at Hermione as she quickly completed the potion and scooped some out into a vial. He couldn't argue, it was perfect and he wanted to fail her so badly. Growling under his breath, the class came to an end and he dismissed them.

Hermione packed up her things and walked quickly to her next class, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with Belotislov. As she walked, someone grabbed her arm. Staring into this man's bright blue eyes, she sighed in relief, it was Slav.

"**What are you doing? I have to get to class! Let go of me," **She demanded as she tried to get him to release her from his strong grip on her arm. She winced as his grip tightened, which was sure to leave a bruise.

"**I will do whatever I want to you. Do you hear me?"** nodding, he loosened his grip on her arm and walked away. Sliding onto the floor, she placed her hand on her arms and winced slightly. Breathing heavily, she sat up and pushed herself against the wall to get herself stable before standing up again and walking to class.

Hermione looked around the room; it was much brighter than any part of the castle. She sighed; it reminded her of her favorite DADA professor, Remus Lupin. Sitting in the front of the room, a sandy hair man sat on the desk looking around the classroom. His eyes landed on her and he smiled lightly. Reminiscing, Hermione thought this man's eyes were the same exact golden color as Lupin's, when suddenly the man started to talk. He sounded like Lupin too. How odd, she thought.

"**Now class, I am Professor Belotislov**. **As many of you know, I am new hear and as is someone else. Am I correct?"** This man had the same mannerism as him too; maybe he has lots of cousins? Then, suddenly it hit her like brick in the face (a/n: ow brick + face pain), it was Lupin. After all, nobody ever found his body, it all made sense now.

"**Miss Granger, Excuse me Miss Granger,"** he shook her shoulder gently and her wand instantly whipped out and was pointed directly under his chin.

"**Sorry Professor Lu… Belotislov,"** he nodded and smiled knowingly at her. Lowering her wand he continued to speak.

"**Miss Granger, could I speak to you after class?"** Hermione nodded and he continued his lesson. Quickly, he spilt them into groups as he set up the dueling stage. Hermione was paired with Slav; she would show him and everyone here that she was just as good, if not better, than any of them.

"**All right, Mr. Gnome (**Slav)** and Miss Granger please step up to the platform and begin, remember you may not use any Unforgivables or anything to draw blood or cause injury. Begin," **Slave drew his wand and cast a curse, easily blocking it; Hermione shouted another curse at him. He was hit square in the chest. It only took a few moments and he started to crap his pants. The smell was horrible and everyone was laughing including Belotislov. Slav was shaking in anger and cast a curse that would cut her chest open. It hit her and she coughed but cast another spell at him and he fell to the ground screaming, he felt was if he was on fire. Hermione looked at him and cast one more spell, it made a snake slither out of her wand and into his pants. Slithering up further, it rested on his chest and bit him.

By this time Belotislov was trying to break up the fight and called for the medi-wizard. Hermione coughed again as the snake slithered back into her wand. Shaking her head, she healed herself just as the medi-wizard came into the room. She sat back down into her seat and waited for Slav to be carried away, he was still crapping his pants. After all the commotion settled down the boys stared at her and amazed that she, a FEMALE, could defeat the best wizard at defense in the school thus far. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"**What?"** she had a quizzical look on her face. Viktor smiled at her. So, she didn't like Slav, he was very pleased with that thought.

"**Where did you learn that?"** a boy in front of her asked.

"**Um if you fight the darkest wizard in your time you would know a few of those too."** She smiled gently at the boy.

"**So you made the dark lord crap his pants?"**

"**No I did not, but I wish I did,"** she shook her head and laughed hardily. The bell rung and she stayed after class like her professor asked her to. When everyone had left he began to talk.

"Hermione, it has been so long," Lupin smiled at her. She ran into his arms and cried.

"I thought you were dead," she wept into his robes. He smoothed her hair and whispered calming words to her. After a few minutes, Hermione whipped her eyes and looked up at the only friendly eyes that she had seen since she had been here, except for Viktor, she reminded herself.

"Remus what happened to you? Dumbledore and I thought you were dead. We couldn't find you body and I was alone. Everyone except Dumbledore and Charlie are dead. Harry and Ron they're..."

"Yes, Hermione I know, Greyback was chasing me and I had to get away so that I could kill him. It was too horrible for me to come back. I tried Hermione, I really did but here they don't know that I am what I am. My life, it has been hard, but now I can get a job. The only person that knows what I am is you and the person that makes my Wolfsbane Potion for me each month. He owed me his life, so I told him to make me my Wolfsbane and have it shipped here each month." He smiled at her again and dried the remaining tears on her cheeks. Turing to his desk, he wrote her a pass so that she could go to her next class. Handing her the pass, he spoke once more, "Hermione, if you ever need anything or something is bothering you please talk to me and don't hold it inside." Hermione nodded and walked out of the classroom. She thought that perhaps there is a glimmer of hope in this time of darkness. Lupin was alive, and maybe, just maybe others were too.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap:**_

_Lupin was alive, and maybe, just maybe others were too. _

Viktor waited outside of the classroom for Hermione. Suddenly the bell rang for the next class and he bolted to his next class. He knew that Professor Andirychuk, no matter how kind he was, did not like students to be late. He walked quickly through the corridors and into Andirychuk's classroom.

Hermione walked out of Lupin's classroom a few minutes after the bell and outside to the hallway that was covered in ice. It was small and cramped but it reminded her so much of Hagrid's hut. Small trinkets lined the walls all around the hallway with students crumpled inside. A large man stood at the end of the hallway, his arms crossed over his chest and smiling down at everyone. He was about six foot seven inches and had a round pot belly sticking out in front of him. A bush of hair was crowned around his ears and the top was bald. He had a friendly smile on his face on the contrary of every other professor besides Lupin that is.

"**Hello and welcome to Care of Magical Creatures. I am Professor Gayduk. Let's get started!"** the large man's voice boomed throughout the hall. He walked out the door onto the school grounds. Hermione stepped through the door and watched the snow fall around her. She shivered and cast a warming charm around herself. Next time I have to bring my jacket. She thought. A boy tapped her on the shoulder. He had long black hair and bright grey eyes.

"**Here take it, you look cold,"** he said smiling at her as he held the jacket.

"**Thank you,"** Hermione smiled as the boy helped her put on the jacket. It was warm and she cast another charm on the boy to make sure that he was warm also.

"**I'm Yuiry,"** he stuck out his hand. She shook it and he pulled her into him. He kissed both of her cheeks and let her go as he turned his attention back to what Gayduk was saying. She was completely confused. He kissed me and then went back to listening to Gayduk? What was that? She didn't know but she had to get good grades like she always did. The class went by quickly and she went back inside.

She remembered that she had Yuiry's jacket. Hermione turned around and ran to him. He was standing on the ledge and looking out onto the lake. He turned around and noticed her running toward him. Yuiry just smiled and leaned against the pillar.

"**Yuiry, you jacket,"** she said sliding the jacket off her arms and handing it to him.

"**Hey it's no problem," **he continued to smile. That smile made her think of Sirius for some strange reason.

"**Sirius?" **

"**The one and only," **Hermione jumped onto Sirius and hugged him quite tightly.

"Sirius what happened I thought you were dead! Bellatrix pushed you into the Veil! Why do you look so young? What are you doing here? Harry and Ron…" she broke off and started to cry into his chest. Sirius hugged her tighter and rubbed her back calming her.

"Hermione what happened to them?" he whispered.

"…they're dead Sirius. Harry was killed by he-who-must-not-be-named and Ron, Lucius got him. He-who-must-not-be-named is dead but Harry had to die too. I watched them die Sirius, I couldn't do anything." Sirius pulled her closer and wept into her hair. Harry, his only family, was dead. He only had Hermione and who knows where Remus was. Sirius pulled away to look at her face. She was truly beautiful, even when she was crying.

"Hermione do you want to know what happened?" she nodded her head.

"When the war was over, Dumbledore somehow brought me back. He wouldn't tell me what happened to Harry but sent me here. I don't know why. As for why I look seventeen, I really don't know, that was the way I looked when Dumbledore pulled me out." Hermione didn't understand exactly how Dumbledore pulled him out, but then again, their were a lot of things that Dumbledore did that nobody understood except for Dumbledore.

"Sirius at least you're here with me. Someone from my past, besides Remus," Hermione grinned while stroking his cheek.

"Remus is here?" she nodded. Sirius grabbed her hand and ran to the DADA classroom. They burst through the door and Remus was sitting at his desk looking at old pictures.

"Remus!" Sirius screamed. Remus looked up and saw Hermione standing with someone that looked like Sirius.

"Sirius?" Hermione and Sirius nodded. Remus got up from his desk and embraced his friends.

"Padfoot, I missed you so much." Remus said as he stepped back.

"How did you get here?" Sirius explained to Remus what he had told Hermione. He stood still and looked at him but just smiled because he had his friend back.

"Well, at least you'll have us here right Padfoot?" Sirius nodded his head. The bell rang again and Hermione smacked herself on the head. She skipped her class. Wait I had a free period. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, you two should be off, I have a class now," Remus said as Sirius nodded. They left the classroom and Sirius never let go of her hand.

"What class do you have next?" Sirius asked Hermione as they walked through the corridors.

"Advanced Transfigurations with Chykoffsky,"

"Me too," Hermione remembered that Sirius was quite good in transfigurations. They walked to a room that had black doors and a green snake on it.

"If that's not Slytherin I don't know what is," Sirius smirked. Hermione hit him on the arm playfully. He opened the door for her and gave an exaggerated bow. She shook her head and went into the classroom. Hermione sat in an empty desk. Sirius sat next to her.

"Remember to call me Yuiry," he whispered. The professor walked in. He glared at all of the students except for Hermione. He smiled lightly. It bothered her a lot. She grabbed Sirius' hand and he looked at her questioningly. Hermione shifted her eyes to the teacher and he nodded. Throughout the entire class****Chykoffsky gave her sympathetic looks, she only held onto Sirius' hand tighter. When the professor told them to transfigure a cup into a cat, she flicked her wand and turned to Sirius. He flicked his wand and his cup turned into a cat.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he whispered.

"The professor, he's creepy," Hermione sighed. Sirius pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, I'm here, he won't bother you," he whispered to her calmingly. The bell rung and they bolted out of the class. As they walked through the halls Sirius grabbed Hermione's schedule. He smiled.

"Hermione we have all the same classes,"

"Really? Why weren't you in potions this morning?"

"Overslept, nothing unusual," she shook her head.

"Where is your dorm?" she asked suddenly.

"Um north tower why?"

"Me too! That's so weird," Sirius nodded his head and they continued walking. It was lunch and they walked to the dinning hall. Even though to was two o'clock. They sat at the end of the table and whispered to each other. A few pairs of eyes watched them as they talked.

Sirius smiled as she animatedly talked about what they should do after classes. She had an essay to write and she wanted him to join her in the library. He nodded his head as she talked. Suddenly she stopped talking and hugged him. He hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"They're looking at me," she whispered into his hair.

"Who?"

"Chykoffsky and Slav," she whispered fiercely. Sirius nodded pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you done eating? If you want we could go to the library and study or something," she nodded and he picked her up bridal-style and carried her out of the dining hall. Once outside, she placed her arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Sirius carried her to the library and he sat down in a chair all the way in the back of the library.

"Better?" she nodded her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck. Hermione pulled her head away from him and smiled.

"Thanks Sirius," he smiled and ran his hand down her arm. He grabbed her hand and stroked her cheek with the other. He moved his head up to meet her lips with a gentle kiss. Hermione felt that she was in heaven. Sirius was kissing her and she loved it. They broke away and smiled at each other.

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_

"_Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" _

Hermione was speechless to say the least, but she knew that she wanted to be with Sirius. She nodded her head and he kissed her again. They didn't notice a set of heartbroken eyes hiding behind the book case. But they were gone in a flash.

"Come on Hermione we have to get to class," he took her hand and led her to their next class. When they arrived at the classroom, Professor Andirychuk was waiting in the back. They took the only empty seats and looked to the man standing in the back of the room.

"**Now that you are all settled, I am ProfessorAndirychuk. You will only call me that or you will get detention. You all must be in your seats and ready for class when the bell rings or you will get detention. Since I am such a kind professor, you will have three warnings, after that, you will have three detentions scrubbing the floors in this room. Everyone got it?" **everyone in the class nodded and Andirychuk smiled lightly.

"**Miss Granger, since you are new can you tell me what was the last thing that you learned about the Dark Arts?" **

"**Yes Professor, I was doing some research on how to spit ones soul and place it in an object or as people call it a horcrux," **several of the people in the class looked at her carefully, calculating her every move.

"**Miss Granger why would you be researching that?" **

"**When Harry was searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes. I wanted to know as much as possible about them," **Andirychuk nodded and continued teaching the class. As soon as the bell rung, Hermione bolted out of the class to get to her independent study class. Then she had a free period before dinner to do whatever she wanted. As she raced through the halls she heard Sirius calling her name. Hermione stopped and waited for him to catch up. He arrived a few seconds later and smiled at her gently, slipping his arm around her waist protectively.

"'Moine why did you run out of there so fast? You could have waited for me you know," she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sirius, absolutely nothing," she shook her head dismissively.

"Yeah right, 'Moine tell me please I want to help you," she nodded and grabbed his hand bringing him to an empty corridor. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled Hermione in close to him, placing his hand on her face as she started to talk in a hushed voice.

"It's just I don't really like talking about Harry and the things that I did for the Order but I couldn't just lie to a professor. I mean I have lied to Snape but that's different, everyone lied to Snape. I just…I just miss them all so much and I could have done more for Harry and Ron and everyone else. I failed them all," she lowered her head and started to sob into his chest. Sirius rubbed her back and whispered calming words. Dark brown eyes looked at the scene; he wished that he was the one holding _his _Hermione and not Yuriy or Sirius as she called him. Wait since when was she my Hermione? He was utterly confused.

"Hermione, come on we have to get to class," he told her not letting go even though he said that they should get to class. She shook her head and smiled gently at him.

"Sirius you go to class and get my homework, I just need to be alone for now okay?" Sirius nodded his head and went to the classroom. Hermione darted off to the library and went to submerge herself into a good book before dinner. The eyes followed her.

0o0

Hermione walked calmly around the library going directly to the history section. She wanted to know everything she could about this school. Maybe find a map or something that she could memorize and use for later use. As she was searching for a book, she was grabbed from behind by strong hands and they covered her mouth pulling her backwards. Hermione screamed against the intruder's hands nobody heard, her screams were muffled. Suddenly she felt sleepy and heard an angry voice before she passed out.

0o0

Viktor saw Hermione walking to the library after talking to Yuriy/Sirius. He decided to follow her just to make sure that she was safe. You can never be too careful in Durmstrang, Viktor thought. She was looking at the books on the shelves when a pair of hands grabbed her. Hermione started to scream and then passed out. Viktor felt his blood boil and he moved out from behind the bookcase to see Slav picking up Hermione and touching her body roughly. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Slav turned around to see him, he was defiantly livid. Oh crap, Slav thought.

"**What are you doing Krum?"** Slav spat.

"**I could ask you the same thing. Now let's handle this like men, why do you have her?"**

"**I thought that would be obvious, but you always were the slow one Krum. Been hit by too many bludgers,"** Viktor was seeing red, not only did he try to hurt _his_ Hermione but they insulted him too. That was the last straw. He walked towards Slav, who was currently holding Hermione, and took Hermione into his arms. Viktor placed her gently on a table and turned his attention back to Slav. Viktor's eyes were blazing. Slav threw a curse at him that made large open wounds on Viktor's chest, but he didn't seem to notice. Viktor used a curse that made him unable to move at all. Dropping to the ground, Viktor snapped Slav's wand in half. (A/n not THAT wand you sick people or maybe that's just me) He kicked him in the ribs a few times, making sure to break at least one or two.

"**Don't you ever EVER touch, speak or look at _my_ Hermione again or so help me Merlin, I .Will. Kill. You." **Struggling, he got to his feet and picked up Hermione. She had bruises on her face and neck; those were the only ones that he could see. Viktor walked as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing. She woke up for a brief moment and placed her hand on his cheek. Hermione smiled at him and said something, even though it was so soft, he heard it loud and clear.

"Thank you Viktor my love," with that said she passed out again in his arms. He felt his heart soar and plummet at the same time. She loved him but she was hurt. He got to the Hospital Wing faster than he thought he ever could. Viktor burst through the doors, both of them drenched in blood, but only one of them bleeding. The medi-wizard was shocked until Viktor yelled for him to help them. The medi-wizard snapped out of his trance and rushed to pull Hermione out of Viktor's arms but Viktor refused to let her go.

"**Viktor I need to look at your wounds first. You're bleeding and I need to stop that before I can help her. Now place her on the bed and take off your shirt," **Grudgingly, he placed Hermione on a bed and kissed her forehead gently before taking off his shirt and letting the medi-wizard heal him. As he was being healed he kept looking over at Hermione. He never felt so afraid in his life. Even though she was only bruised, she was still hurt and he was still afraid. I guess the saying is true, he thought, you are a fool when you're in love.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_

_I guess the saying is true, he thought, you are a fool when you're in love._

It was several hours before Hermione woke up. Viktor was looking at her with an unreadable expression but when her glance flickered towards him, he visually relaxed. Hermione swung her legs off of the bed and broke out almost into a run to Viktor. He embraced her and muttered soft words into her hair. The medi-wizard came back and glared at the show of affection between the two people.

"**You are both healed now go to dinner," **the gruff voice of the wizard called to them. They needed not to be told again and walked out of the hospital wing.

"**Viktor, I want to go the Dark Arts classroom for a moment. I'll meet you at dinner okay?"** he shook his head.

"**No, I will go with you,"** he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. They walked down the dark, dank hallways and stopped at the door to the Dark Arts classroom. Viktor opened the heavy door and neither of them was prepared for what hey saw.

Sirius and Remus… on Remus' desk… kissing and groping each other. Hermione gasped loud enough that Sirius heard and turned towards the door to find, to his horror, Hermione, his girlfriend and Viktor Krum standing there watching him and Remus. Before he could say anything, she fled Viktor right behind her.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had seen. Not only had she been attacked but, her now ex-boyfriend was cheating on her with man. She trusted both of them and they shattered her trust. Racing to her sanctuary, she felt arms wrap around her. Instantly she knew it was Viktor. He pulled her tight into his chest and walked to the library, sitting in front of a fireplace. Hermione clung to him and sobbed into his chest. Whispering the tales of her broken heart to him. He knew that she would need him now. She began to whisper one tale of when she and Harry were dating.

_Flashback:_

_Harry was sitting at the window staring out into the dark night sky. It was raining that night, it suited that time well. He had just found out that even though he had to defeat Voldemort, he could not do so without a huge loss to him. The year before, Sirius had gone through the Veil and never came out. Sirius was like a father to Harry but he was so cruelly taken away by one hex from Bellatrix that send him tumbling into the dark curtain. _

_Hermione walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and grinned slightly. She crawled into his arms and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly. _

"_Hermione, what am I going to do?" he asked still gazing out the window into the dark stormy night. _

"_I don't know Harry," she whispered. He came to a decision. Everyone that he loved and cared for was getting hurt. He figured if they weren't around him they wouldn't get hurt._

"_Hermione you know that I love you,"_

"_I love you too Harry," she shifted her head and looked into his emerald green eyes. He kissed her passionately._

"_Hermione I can't date you anymore," he said once again looking out the window._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I love you and I can't let you get hurt," Hermione understood his logic and tears fell down her cheeks._

"_Hermione love, when this is over I'll marry you and well have a big family," Harry said stroking her head. Hermione wanted to believe him, so she did._

"_All right Harry. When this is over you have too keep your promise," _

"_I wouldn't dream of breaking it," Harry kissed the top of her head once more and let go of her. He walked up to his dorm room and went to bed. Even though Harry and Hermione no longer were together she still had this feeling that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. _

_End Flashback_

Viktor was in awe of how much she had gone through. She was so strong after loosing everyone that she loved and when she started to get her life back together, it shatters into a million pieces. No, he would never do that to Hermione. He would protect her and try to help rebuild her heart the best he could and maybe she would let him into her heart like she was all ready in his.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap: **He would protect her and try to help rebuild her heart the best he could and maybe she would let him into her heart like she was all ready in his._

Viktor noticed her steady breathing and stood up with her still in his arms. Quietly as he could, he walked back to his room. He didn't know the password to hers so he brought her through his room. Placing her on his bed, he walked to the bathroom and tried to open her door leading to her room. _Damn, it's locked. She'll just have to sleep in my bed._ He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his dark room.

Viktor pulled off her shoes and placed them next to the bed. He pulled back the blankets and draped them over her. She looked so small in his bed; he sat next to her, just watching her sleep. Soon his eyes felt heavy and he moved under the blankets and automatically wrapped his arms around Hermione. She snuggled into him and rubbed her head against his chest. Viktor fell asleep holding her, just holding her.

0o0

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find a heavy weight around her waist. She opened her eyes to see a dark red shirt. She back tracked what had happened the night before, she remembered seeing Sirius and Remus kissing, running to the library, telling Viktor about Harry and then falling asleep. Viktor must have brought her to his room. Sighing, she tried to move out of his grip. Viktor just pulled her closer.

"**Hermione go back to bed,"** he whispered and kissed the top of her head. She wiggled some more and he groaned.

"**Okay, I'm up and it's," **he paused and looked at the clock besides his bed, **"seven in the morning," **she sighed and pulled out of his grasp. Suddenly, she missed his warmth and his strong arms around her. Bending down, she grabbed her shoes and walked into the bathroom. She strolled into her room and muttered her password (garlic knots).

Hermione threw her clothing on her bed and grabbed a towel, reentering the bathroom only to see Viktor stepping into the shower. She froze. _He has a beautiful body_. He was lean but definitely muscular. _Thank god for Quidditch, _she thought. Glancing up and down his body she stopped and stared at his ass. She turned her head away blushing crimson. Viktor suddenly turned around and froze. Hermione muttered an apology and ran out of the bathroom. He would feel his face heat up as she closed the door with a definite click, telling him that she locked it. Viktor stepped under the warm water and banged his head against the wall. _That was so embarrassing. How am I going to ask her out now? _


	9. Chapter 9

A/n I'm back yeah! I know you all missed me! Thank you to all of you that reviewed, Charmed125, jean, GurlOfTheNight, Bloodrayn, and Czarownica-Asia! You all kick ass monkeys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the twisted thoughts in my head.

Chapter 9

Viktor quickly finished his shower and got dressed. Thankfully, Hermione was nowhere to be seen to remind him of his embarrassment. He walked to the common room to find Hermione sitting on the couch, the bronze light of the fire illuminating her features beautifully. Sighing he realized that if she were to be his girlfriend that she would have to be under his watch 24/7. Honestly he knew that she would hate it but he would do anything to keep her safe.

Quietly he sat next to her, well as quietly as his bulky body would allow. Obviously she felt the dip in the couch from his weight and looked up at him. A gentle grin crossed her features reminding him of the embarrassment he endured earlier. Even though it reminded him of his embarrassment, to him it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seem, nothing that he could think of could compare. Viktor gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and was overjoyed when she rewarded him with her head resting gently on his shoulder.

"**Hermione, I have a question,"** Viktor said nervously. The nervousness was evident in his voice since it was trembling slightly; Hermione lifted her head and swiveled to look into his eyes.

"**Would you like to um…go out…with me?"** She paused and looked at him with a blank face. _Yes he finally asked me! _She cheered mentally. Realizing that she hadn't answered him, she smiled and said, **"Yes,"**

Then he leaned over and kissed her. In the process she was pushed onto her back with Viktor on top of her. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, but neither of them heard it since they were both wrapped up in each other.

The portrait door opened and revealed Sirius, Remus and Karkaroff standing in the door way with shocked and amused looks on their faces. Viktor had heard the loud bang of the portrait hitting the wall and immediately broke the kiss. He looked at the door and the three people he least wanted to see were standing there staring at them. Quickly he got off of Hermione and pulled her into a standing position next to him.

Sirius glared at the couple he knew he shouldn't because of the night before he cheated on her with Remus. But god dammed he wanted to be Viktor at that moment when he remembered how intense Hermione's kisses were. Remus looked over at his current lover and followed his gaze which was transfixed on the couple kissing passionately. For some reason he wanted to be Viktor. When he remembered what happened between Hermione and he the day before the final battle.

_Flashback:_

_Remus was sitting on his bed. The bedroom door opened; he expected it to be Tonks, so he rolled over and pretended to be asleep. Suddenly he felt the bed dip and a warm body curled up against his. Remus mentally sighed, the day before he told Tonks that he wasn't interested in her. She took it pretty harshly but she didn't let it show. To him it was evident in her eyes; they seemed downtrodden and depressed now. Remus turned over to see Hermione staring at him, her eyes opened but they were so poignant to him. It made his heart lurch out to her. On instinct, he embraced her but his soon friendly embrace slowly turned to one of a newly found lover. The next morning the once friends set off to the battle, each heartbroken over the thought of not seeing each other again. _

_Hermione gazed out on the could battlefields, Harry Potter was dead, the Dark Lord defeated and the world safe. But now, she was alone, Ron was dead, and her lover, Remus was never found. She did what could do at the moment, cry. Hermione didn't know how long she was on the ground covered in blood (hers and others)and tears but the retching sobs kept coming even after all the tears had long flowed from her eyes. She was alone and heart hardened. Charlie came over to her and fell to the ground beside her. The strong Weasley man cried for his family who were almost all dead. Hermione fell on her side into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her grieving along with the rest of the world, the ones that survived anyway. _

"_Come Hermione, we must clean you up," Charlie said after god knows how long. Weakly she nodded and got to her feet. Like a zombie, she walked to the medical tent. She was a broken woman and it didn't seem like anything could fix her. _

_End Flashback_

The awkward silence continued until Karkaroff coughed nervously.

"**Viktor can I talk to you for a few minutes in my office, alone,"** he exited the room quickly pulling Remus and Sirius with him. Viktor puthis head in his hands then flopped back onto the couch. Hermione sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It all will be okay," Hermione said soothingly. He nodded and stood up; kissed Hermione on the forehead and left to go to Karkaroff's office for what he thought was his expulsion or more likely doom.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: yes I know that you are all mad at me because I haven't updated in awhile but I have an excuse! I have lots of work since school has started and I am working on a movie project on top of everything so my life is very stressful right now. Anyway, I will try to update more often but I'm not making any promises. Either way I hope you enjoy my chapter! And a special thanks to:

**Jessica**: yes I agree, he is so very sexy. I wouldn't mind having him stuck in my closet somewhere in back round Viktor is banging against my closet door

**Nynaeve80**: thank you, when I read your review it made me blush. I'm very glad that you think so highly of my writing. And I agree, there aren't enough Viktor Hermione stories… so people get cracking on the stories even if they are nonsense.

**MiaGranger28**: Well sometimes I do think that it is a bit much for the whole Remus/Sirius thing but hey, I'm here to please my readers with stories that might give them some sort of happiness(even though I am a selfish writer and I just like to see what I can get away with). Yes and I know I am just trying to thrill everyone and keep them interested but I'm glad that you haven't given up on my story and are continuing to read.

**lily1121**: Aw Lily darling, thank you so much for the complement. It means a lot to me that you like my fics the best. But there are many others that are much better than mine. Read more and you will find them.

**DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva**: Thank you for the review and you have gotten your wish. I am finally updating. I know that you have been waiting with baited breath fro me to update (just so I can feel better I am assuming that you will read this when it is all said and done with).

**Jean**: Yes Remus is older than Hermione but I think that love has no age limits so it could only be fitting that Remus has some sort of memories of Hermione and himself together. I just roll that way. Sometimes it is a bit strange, I will give you that, but you have to remember that it was only a one time thing and that was all. He doesn't really harbor any romantic feelings towards her, just lust. It seems that most people in this story lust after Hermione because she is the only female there.

**Czarownica-Asia**: My Asia, thank you so much for the review. You have no idea how much it means to me that you are so excited about my story. I am so glad that it makes you happy and I agree the chapters are a bit short but I am working on a tight schedule so the chapters might be very short. I think as long as I get my butt in gear and start updating regularly it will be aright if I don't write one long chapters instead of several short ones.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you all so much and critics are very welcome. I want to know what I should work on. Come on I can handle it... oh yeah and everyone get free cookies!!! Aren't you happy you reviewed?

Disclaimer: I'm not hiding anything Viktor is banging against my closet door and screaming to let him out. Nope nothing I own here (Yoda speak for all of you Star Wars people out there like me). Police break down my door Tell me where the Bulgarian bon-bon is Points to closet. Alright I don't own anything Goes to cry in a corner about my loss of my Viktor. I think this has had enough stalling… on with the story!

Viktor walked silently behind Karkaroff. Knowing this man for as long as he did, his entire school career and then sometime before. All of the other times that he had been in trouble, it was something very minute. First of all, why would Karkaroff be coming to his common room in the first place? Maybe he wouldn't be in trouble but he just wanted to talk. He groaned inwardly. The last talk that he and Karkaroff had alone was about the birds and the bees. That was embarrassing, having someone who is like a family member talk to you about sex. It was quite hysterical to see a man who was a former Death Eater, start to blush while talking about sex to a fifteen year old boy. Yes, it was very funny, and dare he say it, he would have paid a thousand galleons to see it again.

As they reached the dreaded office of the horrible headmaster, even though inside the office there was only a fire place and a wooden desk. The door, which hid the office, opened as they grew closer. Viktor's eyes swept over the room right before he crossed the threshold. His step halted for an instant, the door closing painfully on his heel causing him to stumble forward.

Igor Karkaroff was seated in the black leather chair that had a high back and armrests that jutted out over the sides. He sighed while rubbing his temples and looked Viktor square in the eyes, which was something that he almost never did. Now he knew it was something important, not just being caught making out with his girlfriend.

"**Viktor there has been a break out of Azkaban. You see, some of the Death Eaters are coming to Durmstrang. They are all male and are charged with not only the usage of Unforgivable curses and the rape of numerous women," **Igor looked away ashamed for he once partook in those vile activities. The blood that ran through Viktor's veins was boiling to the point where he was not sure if he could control himself if something else was to happen.

"**I want to you to make sure that Hermione is with you everywhere you go and she will never be left alone. This will ensure that nothing will happen to her," **Viktor nodded gruffly and made a motion to walk out the door when Karkaroff moved to stop him from exiting.

"**I have made arrangement so that you and Hermione are to share a bedroom just incase she is attacked during the night. I want that girl safe and I can tell that you do also. People are after her blood Viktor, she is the last remaining member of the Golden Trio. I hope you are up to the challenge of protecting her, if not I will find someone else,"** the fire was stirring inside Viktor. Of course he was up fro the challenge, if he wasn't she would be going to another man. He would never let that happen. As far as he was concerned, nothing would ever get passed him. It was a bit extreme this thought that he had, but he would give his life for her in an instant.

"**I would die for her. No harm will come to her while I still have breath in my lungs and the beats continue in my heart," **

"**Good, that was what I was hoping for, now go and move your things into her room," **With that Karkaroff ushered Viktor out into the hallway and promptly closed the door in his face with a slam. Viktor stalked back to the common with a scowl placed on his face, but even though the situation was grave, he was excited to be so close to Hermione.

When he reached the common room, he heard Hermione scream. He raced up the stairs and into the room to see what was wrong. The bathroom door was closed and Hermione squeaked from inside. He tried to open the door but found that it was locked. He rolled up his sleeves and rammed his shoulder into the door and it cracked open. The door flew off the hinges and into several pieces that lay on the floor.

Hermione was standing on the toilet with shaving cream down one of her legs and pointing to the corner. Viktor cocked a meaty eyebrow at her and went to the corner to see what in good Merlin's name was supposed to be happening. He bent down and saw a small spider crawling up the wall. Viktor rolled his eyes and went to grab a tissue. When he disposed of the spider, Hermione ran up to him and kissed him several times all over his face, mumbling thanks in between kisses.

Viktor felt something sticky on his leg and looked down. The shaving cream that had been on her leg was on his pant leg. She blushed a satin red and murmured a quick cleansing spell. When all was said and done, he brought her out of the bathroom and into the newly expanded bedroom.

"**What's going on Viktor?"** Quickly he explained the situation about the Death Eaters and saw the range of emotions flicker through her eyes. Hermione sighed and nodded her head; she would never be truly free of those tormentors. At least Viktor was going to guard her that thought annoyed her a little, but as she thought it over, it made more and more sense. After al she was in a school where she was the only female. She was always the logical one in the Trio. The only thing that she was concerned about was what would happen when it was time for bed. There was only one bed that could fit two people and she would never let him take the couch. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't let her do that either. This is going to be tough to work around, Hermione thought.

Hey everyone yes that it the end of the chapter for now. But I will update soon hopefully. I have five other stories which I am writing too so I might now be updating this one for a while.

I am taking a poll; do you think that I should make another female character or bring another person from her past back form the dead? Or maybe you have another idea? I would love to hear it!

Thanks so much everyone for your cooperation!


End file.
